Russdoc
by cooliochick5
Summary: Russel has had a long day, but goes to check on Murdoc anyway. Some interesting events follow.


Long hard days of taxidermy made for one very tired drummer. Russel Hobbs gets up from his spot on the floor, stretching his thick arms high above his head, wincing at the series of popping joints to follow. It was about time for him to turn in for the night, though a quick glance at the clock let him know that it was only eight thirty at night.

"Wonder what Mudz is up to." The drummer questioned out loud, smirking a bit at the thought of his boyfriend, most likely already in bed, either drunk out of his mind or stoned like no other. Deciding it was still worth while to check on the man, the drummer trudged out to the vacant hallway outside of his workshop, heading to the lift at the end of the hall. He stepped inside, the lift groaning under his weight as he jabbed the button for the car park. The thing creaked and ground before beginning its rickedy descent to Russel's desired stop.

Once he reached his destination, Russel wasted no time in getting out of the lift, heading straight for Murdoc's love-shack-on-wheels.

Noodle and 2D were out on a movie date tonight, meaning Russel could do just about whatever he wanted at this point. With this thought in mind, a small smile spread across the man's lips, flinging the door of the shack open, letting himself in. The strong scent of booze and weed reached Russel's nose, causing the smile to grow even more.

"Yo, Mudz." He called out into the dim-lit room, doing his best to step around the empty beer bottles that littered the room. A soft hum is the only response you get and you strain your ears, hearing a light vibrating now.

"Mudz,-" Russel call out again but his words are caught in his throat as he step into Murdoc's room. There on the bed is his boyfriend, a ball gag between his teeth, legs spread wide, and a rather large vibrator slathered in lube shoved inside of his tight, gorgeous body. His eyes are shut tight as he writhes on the bed, fingers digging into his bed sheets. With a closer look, he sees egg vibrators buzzing away at soft pink nipples and a cock ring around a throbbing member.

"Hey, babe." Russel finally find your words, a hard on already building up in his jeans. The drummer step closer to the bed, resting his hand on Murdoc's knee and rubbing gently. His's touch causes a soft moan to slip past the ball gag, sending a shiver up his spine. A large hand reaches down, pushing the ball gag out of the way of his lover's mouth.

"Ah, s-sweet Satan, Russ...what took ya?" He groans, attempting to sooth an ache in his jaw. The drummer presses kisses along his jaw bone to apologize, trailing them down to his neck.

"Sorry, babe, I was busy." He bites into the flesh of the bassist's warm neck, causing another moan.

"Quit bein' a tease and fuck me already." Murdoc groans, pushing his legs up further.

"Man, you're bein' demandin' tonight, huh?" Russel trails the kiss lower, now eye to eye with his boyfriend's chest. The egg vibrators are buzzing away, abusing the nipples they were currently clamped around. The drummer flicks the one on the left nipple, causing the bassist's eyes to slam shut in pleasure.

"Sweet Satan!" He grunts, fingers gripping the sheets again. Russel smirks, unclasping the vibrator to show a bright red bud, slightly swollen from the stimulation. The drummer smirks at this before pressing his tounge flat against the nub before closing his lips around it, sucking gently. Had the cock ring not been holding back his orgasm, Murdoc would have lost it at this point.

"You're gonna be sore in the mornin', man." Russel moves on to the right nipple, being sure to suck particularly hard this time. Murdoc screams out, his cock giving a particularly hard pulse at this.

"You're a sodding tease, ya know that?"

"Nah, man, that ain't teasing," The drummer smirks, reaching between his boyfriend's legs now, gripping the end of the vibrator. He pull the toy back before slamming it back into place. The toy hits a bundle of nerves, sending the bassist into a fit of moans, "That is."

"Fucking hell, just do me already!" The bassist is bucking his hips upwards at this point, desperate for contact. His aching length is practically pressed against his stomach, throbbing rythmacly.

"How long were ya waitin'?" Russel asks hotly, pressing his lips to the center of Murdoc's chest. A rapid heart beat is felt against his lips, leading to a smile.

"W-what time is it?"

"Nine at night."

"T-three hours." Murdoc answers your first question. The answer makes the drummer a bit sad, knowing that he had left his boyfriend without out release for so long.

"Dun worry, babe, I'm gonna take care of you." Russel leans up, pressing a heated kiss to his lover's lips. As he leans up, his own clothed arousal brushes against Murdoc's exposed one, causing them to both groan out. The bassist reaches up, brushing his rough fingers against Russel's arms, attempting to bring him closer. By now, the man's legs are spread much wider, only half of the vibrator still actually in his body. Russel reaches down, tugging his out the rest of the way.

Murdoc shivers at the loss, but doesn't have much time to dread over it.

"Think ya need to be stretched anymore?" Russel is working to shed his own clothes before joining his over in the bed.

"No."

"How do you want to be done tonight?" Russel rubs his hands together to warm them up before gripping the member in front of him. The head twitches his hand as he thumbs the slit, drawing more precious moans from his lover. The tip is already lathered in precum, something Russel couldn't stand for. He kneels in front of the bed, placing his hands on either one of Murdoc's knees before lowering his face to be eye to eye with the swollen member. He presses a soft kiss to the tip, sending a rough shiver up the green man's spine. He takes the cock into his mouth, closing his lips around what he can take and using his tounge to make up for the rest.

On a normal day, Murdoc would have loved the inability to cum, topped with a blowjob, but today, he just wanted some straight up fucking. He wasn't used to being on bottom, so the position change was causing him a bit of frustration.

"RUSS, IF YOU DON'T PUT YOUR FAT COCK INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW-." But the threat never comes as Russel rises to his feet. His own pride is pulsing now, standing proudly.

"Ya never answered my question." He says, looming over the bassist now.

"Hard, rough, and facing forward." Murdoc answers, body having already been ready for hours. A smirk spreads across the drummer's face as he nods, kneeling back on the bed between his lover's legs. He reaches over to the night stand, grabbing the condom and lube Murdoc had left for him. Having done this many times, the contents of the nightstand find their way to their intended place in a matter of seconds.

The next part, however, was one that neither man could ever really get used to. People weren't jigsaw puzzles, meaning they never quite fit together as perfectly as they wanted to.

Murdoc braces himself against the headboard of the bed as Russel pushed his way inside, groaning at the pressure around his cock.

"F-fuck, Mudz, shoulda stretched ya more." He pants, rubbing his boyfriend's stomach to keep him relaxed. Even Murdoc had a tendency to tense up at this part, killing the pleassure for both of them.

"S-shut up, I know y-you- Ah! S-sweet Satan, right there!" Murdoc groans out as the tip of Russel's cock brushes against his prostate. Russel aims for the spot, hitting it almost dead on again and again. The drummer reached between their bodies, grasping Murdoc's heavy member, removing the ring from the base. He pumped it roughly in his hands, feeling the bassist's body tense as they neared their orgasm.

The timing between them was never quite perfect, as Murdoc usually came rather abruptly, while Russel needed a little bit of encouragement first.

Murdoc groaned out as his cum coated Russel's hand and chest. He was tired from the three hours he spent alone and now waited to be filled by his lover. The rhythmic thrusts inside his body were the only thing keeping him awake. He reached up, rubbing his boyfriend's arms.

"C-cum for me, luv..." He gave both arms a gentle squeeze to inforce the demand before it was fulfilled. The hot semen was caught by the condom, but the warmth was still there. Murdoc shuttered softly as his lover pulled out and laid down beside him.

Russel rolled onto his side, pulling Murdoc into his arms and resting his head on his chest. The man was still recovering from his orgasm, making his chest warm. He was still panting lightly from the love-making.

Russel closed his eyes, letting his lover's rapid heartbeat relax him. The constant thump always relaxed him after a long day. Murdoc's breathing began to even out now, indicating that the bassist was now asleep. However, Russel wasn't ready for that yet.

A soft bite to a nipple woke Murdoc up instantly.

Yup, it was time for round two.

**_A/N: So, one of my reviewers brought this pairing to my attention and, well, this happened. I have no idea what I was doing and I dunno if I'm gonna keep it up, but yeah, tell me what ya think :D_**

_**disclaimers: I own nothing.**_


End file.
